Hell's Heaven
by Roxane Sanka Malfoy
Summary: One Shot... ... Un Ballet, une Danse millénaire... ... tout en sensualité... Dray Harry... SLASH et LEMON... T tendance M!


**Titre :** Hell's Heaven

**Auteuze :** Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi…

**Rating :** M, pour lemon _et_ relation entre deux hommes.

**Pairing :** Vous le saurez bien assez vite…

**Genre :** Aucun… c'est juste dégoulinant de bons sentiments qui m'ont donné une raison d'écrire un lemon !!

.x**X**x.x**X**x.x**X**x.

**Résumé :** Je le regarde. Il est beau. Vraiment. Un Ange Déchu. Mon Ange.

.x**X**x.x**X**x.x**X**x.

Pour l'instant, il est allongé dans mon lit. Ses mèches de cheveux de jais tombant sur son visage. Ses yeux fermés sur deux magnifiques orbes d'émeraudes. Ses lèvres, roses, entrouvertes, laissant échapper un souffle fruité.

Je tends la main et attrape une de ses mèches. Je pourrai passer des heures comme ça, à le regarder dormir.

Il murmure dans son sommeil, enfouissant, un peu plus, son visage dans l'oreiller.

Moi, je plonge dans les souvenirs de cette nuit.

.x**X**x.x**X**x.x**X**x.

Un slow, sensuel, commence, doux, lent.

_- Tu viens danser, Draco ?_ demanda Harry.

_- Non._

_- Si._

_- Non._

_- Si._

_- Non._

_- Non !_ changea Harry.

_- Si…_ Draco se mordit la lèvre quand il se rendit compte de son erreur.

_- Allez, viens._

Harry l'entraîna sur la piste, au milieu des autres élèves.

Il souriait d'une façon si innocente que Draco finit par se poser des questions.

.x**X**x.x**X**x.x**X**x.

« _C'est moi où il m'allume ?_ »

Le Survivant, Le Vainqueur du Monde Sorcier dansait, le haut de sa cuisse caressant l'entre jambes de son petit copain, la tête posait au creux de son cou, ses lèvres le frôlant, par hasard (NdeMoi : On y crois toussssssssss…).

_- C'est moi où tu me chauffes ?_ murmura Draco la voix plus rauque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

_- Pourquoi t'es… chaud ?_ demanda Harry, en pressant sa cuisse sur l'érection de Dray.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et l'entraîna vers la Salle sur Demande.

.x**X**x.x**X**x.x**X**x.

_- Vous pensez qu'ils vont faire quoi, Professeur ?_

_- Je ne pense, non, je suis sur de ne pas vouloir savoir, Granger._ Répondit Rogue, en grimaçant.

.x**X**x.x**X**x.x**X**x.

Harry passa trois fois devant le pan de mur et la porte apparut.

_- Je crois _(baiser) _que je _(baiser) _t'aime !_

Harry poussa le blond à l'intérieur. Tout ce qu'il vu avant d'être poussé sur lit le fut une sorte de clairière. Après avoir enlevé leur chemise, Harry traça une ligne de baisers de la mâchoire du préfet à sa clavicule droite. Draco avait l'impression que, où la bouche de Harry se posait sa peau s'enflammait. Le Survivant, lécha, mordilla, suça chaque morceau de peau qui était à sa porté, tout en descendant vers l'objet de sa convoitise.

Quand il arriva à la barrière que formait le pantalon il joua un moment avec sa langue, retraçant les bords du vêtement.

_- Harry…_

_- Oui ?_

_- Pantalons ! _

Le Brun oublia qu'il voulait faire languir son amant et accéda à sa requête, enlevant leurs pantalons et leurs boxers. Draco attira Harry à lui mêlant leur langue dans un ballet sensuel, doux, tendre, et collant un peu plus leurs corps.

Harry lui sourit et ancra son regard dans les deux perles anthracite. Doucement, il redescendit vers le sexe du blond et souffla sur le gland. Il se délecta des gémissements qu'il entendait.

Finalement il décida de la prendre en bouche, d'un coup. Draco cria son plaisir alors que le brun faisait courir sa langue le long de sa verge, appuyant fermement ses lèvres dessus.

_- Harry… je…_

Le Blond se tendit sous son corps et dans un dernier soupir, se répandit.

Harry passa doucement son index sur les lèvres de l'autre, qui la happa et la lécha consciencieusement comme les deux autres qui se présentèrent à lui. Doucement, lentement la main glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant haleter. Il insinua deux doigts, attendit que Dray se fasse à la présence, puis fit de lent mouvement de ciseaux, allant toujours plus loin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le denier héritier de la famille Malfoy n'en pouvait plus. Harry ne pouvant faire abstraction de son désir accéda un fois de plus à la requête de Draco (NdeMoi : Quelle grandeur d'âme, vraiment !) et s'enfonça tendrement en lui.

Draco rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés et d'un coup de hanche renversa la situation. Harry voulu poser ses mains sur ses cuisses et accélérer les mouvements mais Dray bien décidé à mener la danse ramena ses bras au dessus de sa tête et l'embrassa.

_- C'est moi qui mène cette dans là, petit Lion ! _

Leurs corps se mouvaient en parfaite harmonie, comme créé l'un pour l'autre. La peau mâte contrastant avec la peau d'albâtre. Les yeux de mercure en fusion plongeaient dans les yeux si sombres qu'on aurait pu les croire noirs.

Les mouvements se firent rapidement plus rapide, plus saccadé. Chacun fut recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, haletant.

D'un un dernier mouvement de bassin, ils jouirent, ensemble, pour l'autre, criant leur amour.

Draco se laissa tomber prés d'Harry, et il vint se blottir dans ses bras.

Ils s'endormirent heureux d'être avec l'autre, simplement.

.x**X**x.x**X**x.x**X**x.

_- A quoi tu penses ?_

_- A rien…_

_- Menteur, tu souris comme un bienheureux !_

_- A toi._

Une bouche rencontra sa jumelle, deux langues se mêlèrent, les mains sa posèrent sur le corps de l'autre comme si ça avait toujours était leurs place.

Un Ballet, une Danse millénaire recommença, une fois de plus.

La seule différence, les deux anges, Heaven et Gabriel, qui naquirent quelques moi plus tard, pour la première fois de l'Union de deux Hommes…

.x**X**x.x**X**x.x**X**x.

FIN !

.x**X**x.x**X**x.x**X**x.

Note de Moi : Et voilà… je vous l'accord un peu, beaucoup, mièvre à la fin, mais je m'en fou je suis dans mon trip romantisme en ce moment et j'y reste !

Une tite review ? Pour me donner votre avis.


End file.
